The Untitled KurtxFinnxPuck Smutfic
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kurt, Finn and Puck threesome with basically no plot. No, seriously. Rated M for a very, very good reason.


My infamous smut has returned with avengence.  
So if, for some insane reason, you're not a fan of guys shagging (*gives you a weird look...*) TURN AWAY NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE.

To those brave few who have stay, prepare thyself for some epic smut. This fic has literally no plot. Just Kurt, Finn and Puck. _On each other.  
_And a litte surprise at the end ;)

Enjoy, smut fans! And **REVIEW! **

Oh, and as much as I would love to own Glee and everyone in it, I don't.  
Which, after writing this, is probably a good thing.

**

* * *

**

**Glee Boys Smut**

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt two pairs of hands running over his body, pulling at his clothes. Puck's lips and teeth were latched onto his neck as Finn's tongue explored his mouth, his long, fumbling fingers trying to unbutton Kurt's shirt. He soon became impatient and just ripped the shirt open, buttons flying off in different directions. At first Kurt began to mourn the loss of his vintage Marc Jacobs, but soon all thoughts of his destroyed clothes disappeared as Finn began to kiss down his chest and suck on his nipples.

Puck tilted Kurt's head to the side and caught his lips in a deep, passionate kiss, pulling Kurt's shirt off completely and throwing it aside. Kurt moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled for dominance, Finn kissing his way back up Kurt's body and licking his earlobes. Finn then kissed up Kurt's jaw before trying to get involved in the fierce kiss between the other two boys. Kurt pulled away and watched with a smirk as the two handsome jocks began to passionately kiss each other, both of them moaning as their tongues slid over one another's. Kurt was sandwiched between these two muscular bodies, both of them already shirtless, the bugles in their pants rubbing against him.

"Oh God, you're both so hot," he whispered as Puck grabbed Finn's hair and kissed him even deeper.

The boys' lips separated and they both grinned at each other, before Finn went down on his knees in front of Kurt and began unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans.

"Not as hot as you, baby," Puck purred into the smaller boy's ear as his jeans and underwear were removed.

Finn looked hungrily at Kurt's hard, dripping cock, wrapping his large hand around it and rubbing it a few times before swallowing the whole thing, sucking hard. Kurt moaned loudly, throwing his head back onto Puck shoulder. Finn moved his head back and forth quickly, sucking Kurt's cock with enthusiasm as Puck reached around and pitched Kurt's nipples, kissing his neck.

"Ohh, Finn..." he cried out. "So good... don't stop..."

Puck's hands moved from Kurt's chest to his ass, caressing and squeezing. Finn gave Kurt's cock one last suck before standing up and leading the two other boys over to the large bed, taking his jeans and underwear off and quickly as he could, almost tripping over himself in his hast. Puck stripped naked too, although a lot more smoothly, and lay on his back in the middle of the bed.

Finn caught his lips in a deep kiss as Kurt made his way down his body, biting and pulling on his nipple ring before reaching his hard, thick cock. His hand could just about wrap around the large member; Puck was probably the biggest out of all three of them. As Finn continued to explore Puck's mouth, Kurt swirled his soft tongue around the head of his huge cock, lapping up his juices, gently sucking before running his tongue up and down his whole length. Puck moaned into Finn's mouth, his hand going down to grab at the smallest boy's hair. Finn stopped kissing him and moved down his body to join Kurt, his lips wrapping around the head of Puck's cock as Kurt continued to lick up and down his length and fondle his balls. Puck could barely breathe as the two boys pleasured him, and he whispered both their names as he felt the ecstasy building up inside him. Finn had always been surprisingly good at giving blowjobs.

"Ohh, I'm so close, guys... so close..." he moaned.

He felt Finn hum around his length before taking as much of him into his mouth as possible, relaxing his throat so he can swallow him whole. Kurt pulled away so he could watch as Puck began panting and quivering, and soon the jock was coming hard down his best friend's throat with a deep moan.

"How did you get so fucking good at that?" he said breathlessly.

"I've had a lot of practice," said Finn, looking over at Kurt who smirked at him.

Puck chuckled sleepily, but soon his attention was focused entirely on Kurt and Finn. The two boys had begun making out, moaning into each other's mouths as Kurt's soft hand moved to Finn's straining erection. Just watching them as enough to get Puck hard again. He sat up, biting Finn's neck before moving him to lie on his back on the bed. Kurt handed him a bottle of lube and then sat back and watched as Puck slicked up his fingers and began to stretch out Finn's opening, scissoring his fingers before adding a third and moving out with increasing speed. Finn writhed and moaned wantonly under him, enjoying every second.

"Ready for me to fuck your brains out, Hudson?" said Puck.

Finn smirked. "Bring it."

Kurt stared intently as Puck lubed himself up and rammed his cock into Finn's ass, both of them crying out. His hand travelled towards his own cock as he watched the two jock going at it with enthusiasm, until eventually he grabbed the bottle of lube and covered his fingers in the cool liquid. He lay on his back next to Finn, angling himself on the large bed so that he could still see everything, and began to finger his own ass, first starting with one finger before adding a second and increasing his speed. He tried to keep in time with Puck's thrusts, spreading his legs wide and bending his arm in a slightly awkward position to that he could get deeper and reach his prostate.

"You're such a fucking tease," said Puck deeply, his hand gripping tightly to Finn's hip and his eyes never leaving Kurt.

Finn tried to agree but couldn't really speak. Kurt just chuckled, removing his fingers and rubbing some lube onto Finn's cock, an action that made him even more speechless. Kurt straddled him, bending down to kiss him before positioning himself just above his cock. Puck stopped his movements for a second and held onto Kurt's hips, lowering him slowly onto Finn's erection until he was completely impaled.

Finn was seeing stars as the two other boys began to move, slowly at first as they tried to work out some kind of rhythm between them. Puck kept one hand on Kurt's hip, moving the both of them as he planted kissed on his neck and shoulder. Finn could do nothing more than moan at the incredible sensation that he was feeling, being so full of Puck but at the same time having his own cock squeezed inside Kurt's tight ass. There were no words to describe how good it felt.

Their speed began to increase as they found their rhythm, Kurt impaling himself on Finn's cock every time Puck pulled out, their thrusts getting faster and faster. Puck was grunting out random swear words, whispering filth into Kurt's ear. Kurt was moaning deeply, a sound that managed to turn the other two on even more. Finn was just trying his best not to be the first to come, thinking of the mailman like his life depended on it.

Soon their movements became erratic, the bed creaking with them as they rode each other. Puck was the first to come, his fingernails digging deeply into Finn's thigh and Kurt's hip. Finn came shortly after with a kind of silent, shuddering scream, unable to hold on any longer. He grabbed hold of Kurt's cock as he rode out his orgasm, only needing to jerk him off for a second before he erupted into his hand and on his chest, crying out loudly.

They collapsed on the bed, a heap of sweaty, entangled limps, Kurt snuggling between the two jocks. They were all so spent that they could hardly breath, let alone speak. Just then the silence was broken by slow clapping coming from the corner of the room. They call turned towards the sound of applause, smiling drowsily.  
"Enjoy the show?" said Kurt with a smirk.

Sitting in an armchair near the bed was a completely naked Jesse St. James, his hand and abdomen covered in drops of come, a very satisfied smile on his slightly flushed face.

"Oh, I defiantly enjoyed the show, boys."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
They don't call me Smut Queen for nothing ;)

Don't forget to REVIEW ME!

xxx


End file.
